


Remember me when I am gone

by Kai_Leaf



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Leaf/pseuds/Kai_Leaf
Summary: Two years have passed since the invasion, but the team still harbours anger towards Dick and continue to isolate him. They never thought it could lead to such extreme consequences.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 86





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So I have read a lot of fics dealing with depressed Dick after the invasion and I thought I would try to write one myself too. Full stops gave me a lot of trouble and I would appreciate it if you all tell me how to make it better.

_The Friend comes into my body  
looking for the center, unable  
to find it, draws a blade,  
strikes anywhere._

* * *

**DICK POV**

It was scary how he had started losing his feelings. All he felt was numb inside. He tried but all he did was to fail everyone. He made another cut on his thigh and wondered if it was for the best if he would just deepen the cut if he let the blood drain away. After all, no one cared, they had made it clear to him that he was unwanted, a burden……….

**TIM POV**

He was still mad at Dick for lying to him about the undercover missions during the invasion. He was his brother surely Dick could have told him. But Alfred had mentioned his concerns and Tim wanted to put the old butler at ease. Tim was sure that Dick was perfectly alright and was simply worrying Alfred because he wanted attention. He knocked at Dick’s apartment three times but he got no answer. He was starting to grow uneasy but he pushed it aside. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room looked bare and unlived in. There were no photos on the walls and the mantelpieces. Tim called out Dick’s name but he got no response. Tim began to search for Dick in the apartment. He noticed that the bathroom door was slightly open and decided to look for Dick there.

_“DICK!!!!”_

**WALLY POV**

It had been nearly two years after the reach invasion and thirteen months since he had been freed from the speed force. He was still getting used to the changes around him. He was with Artemis and braving the difficulties and hardship caused by Dick. Thinking about Dick made Wally burn with fury. What right did that asshole have to create problems for them? Heck, Wally had even died because of him. But Dick was like his baby brother and he wanted to forgive him but couldn’t. He had seen his phone ringing three days ago showing Dick’s contact information but he had chosen to ignore him. The sound of his phone’s ringtone brought him back to reality and saw Roy’s name on it. He was surprised that Roy was calling him and picked up the phone.

_“Wally meet me at the mountain, its Dick”_

**BRUCE POV**

He had been busy with justice league for a week in space and had been unable to maintain contact with anyone on earth. He wondered how his family was faring on earth. He noticed that he had one missed call from Dick three days ago. It surprised him considering that they had a huge fight and were not talking with each other. He was worried about Dick. It had been a long time since they had talked and he knew that the way he had treated Dick was not good but he had been scared that Dick had taken unnecessary risks to his life. He was afraid to lose his son forever and had pushed him away to keep him safe. Bruce knew he should make things right with his son but he could never find the right opportunity to do so. He was making coffee for himself when he heard his phone ringing and saw that Tim was calling him. He answered the phone and grew pale.

_“Bruce its Dick, he’s………..”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news has spread it's time for reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you all for your opinions and this chapter is just the reactions and a small pov of Dick before he commits suicide.

_Friend, I've shrunk to a hair trying to say your story._   
_Would you tell mine?_   
_I've made up so many love stories._   
_Now I feel fictional._   
_Tell me!_

* * *

**JASON POV**

Jason felt tension coiling in his gut. He had been trying to call Dick for hours but he had not picked it up. It had been a week since they had talked during which Jason had been undercover with Roy to bust some human traffickers. He may have resented Goldie after he had come back from dead but he knew that Dick was not as perfect as everyone tried to make him be. He had seen Dick at his worst after the Invasion and recognized his depressive tendencies. Besides Dick was the only one who had relentlessly tried to bring him back to the family and had been there for him during his lowest moments. He decided to contact Alfred and called him. Jason was scared to hear the sad tone in Alfred’s that he didn’t want to know. But he knew he should and asked Alfred if he had heard anything from Dick. What Alfred said broke his heart.

_“Master Jason…… Master Dick ...he was found in his bathtub….with slit wrists, he was…….has committed suicide. ”_

**TIM POV**

Tim saw a silhouette of a body in the bloodied water of the tub. He rushed over to find that it was Dick who looked so pale, so clammy. Tim was fervently hoping to find a pulse but he knew that Dick was dead. He was too cold to touch as if he had been in the water for quite some time. He began searching for wounds and found self-inflicted cuts on Dick’s wrist along with a knife which had been used to cause the injuries. Tim couldn’t believe that his brother had committed suicide, no that wasn’t possible. Dick was happy, strong, optimistic and hopeful. He felt tears rolling on his cheeks and gave a gut-wrenching scream of anguish. He knew he had to inform Bruce about the situation. He noticed Dick’s phone lying at the back of the tub but didn’t think about it too much. Bruce ordered him to stay there while he got there. Tim couldn’t help but blame himself. He knew how Dick needed people but still had helped everyone in isolating Dick and ignoring him. How lonely, how desperate must have been Dick to commit suicide.

_“I’M sorry Dick, I am sorry please….I’m sorry, PLEASE! “_

**BRUCE POV**

Bruce was driving his car towards Bludhaven. After having a mental breakdown in his study where he informed Alfred about Dick’s passing he had switched to Batman mode to cope up with the situation. He couldn’t believe that his oldest, his light would one day be extinguished. After reaching Dick’s apartment Bruce helped Tim to carry Dick’s body to the Gotham Free Clinic. Bruce refused to look at Dick’s body during this time because knowing and seeing his eldest’s corpse was so different. He detested that he had contributed in destroying his kid’s spark. He couldn’t glance at Leslie when she realized whose body it was. After the autopsy, the news that Leslie gave shattered his soul as he realized that he might have prevented this mishap if only he had picked the call.

_“Bruce…Dick had died three days ago…”_

**DICK POV**

Jason thinks I have gotten better. It’s true I have. I’ve gotten better at hiding it. He had gotten better at hiding his uselessness, his failures, his faults and his worthlessness. He was a born performer; he always managed to make people think that he was fine, with his boyish smile. He laid in the water looking at his phone which he had used to call his family and friends. It was not surprising that no one had picked his call; he knew he was a burden and no one would miss him as he had only been trouble. They had already proved it to him through their words and actions. He remembered how they had hurt him with their words and pushed him away. Besides, he knew he deserved whatever they did and more for all the things he had done to them. He then decided that he had already wasted too much time and he should just free the world of his miserable existence. He made three parallel cuts on each wrist and waited for Death’s embrace smiling as his life faded away.

_“How could you betray our trust like this…?”_

_“You are just like Batman, heartless and cold….”_

_“You killed Wally, we are just lucky we could get him back……”_

_“You put us all in danger, you don’t care for us, you only care about the mission…..”_

_“You are such a burden I wish I never met you asshole….”_

_“Don’t ask for our help, we aren’t helping a traitor…..”_

_"You have a face that makes me wish punching people wasn’t frowned upon in our society..."_

_“I expected better from you Dick, you have failed me….”_

_“Can you give me some space; I don’t want to talk to someone who is always hurting me and my family”..._

_"I used to care about you. Now? I regret every second I wasted....”_

**ROY POV**

No, it couldn’t be happening, he must have misheard Alfred, surely Dick his baby brother wouldn’t take such extreme measures. It was all a misunderstanding, right? He knew he wasn’t the most supportive friend but Dick would have told him right? He was their little bird …..Suddenly Roy realized that no one from the team would have been made aware of this incident and he was possibly the best person to tell them. After calling them up to meet him at the mountain, he made them aware of the occurrence. He could see their disbelief and sorrow in their expressions. It was there when Tim texted him that Dick had been dead for three days and had died due to blood loss. He was shocked and it took him some to comprehend the fact that his baby bird had been dead for three days and no one knew about it. How much had they failed that their brother had tried to call them at his lowest and no one had answered him? He could see the stunned gazes of his teammates when he told them that Dick had been dead for three days. He saw Wally leaving the mountain but decided to give the young speedster his own time to grieve. Roy wished that he could wake up from this nightmare and see Dickiebird again.

**WALLY POV**

It felt as if Wally was lost in his head. He couldn’t comprehend that his baby brother, his platonic soul mate was no more and that too by suicide. He could see the pain, sorrow and guilt on the other members face. Wally couldn’t believe that one day the boy who would cackle at villains, who loved to butcher the English language would one day be pushed to suicide. The worst part was Dick had tried to contact him, tried to ask for his help but Wally had shoved him away, ignored him. He wished that he had just picked the phone for once. For THREE days, Dick had been dead and the only reason someone even found him was because of Alfred’s worries. He was a failure of a brother and regretted every moment he wasted pushing Dick away. He ran to Dick’s apartment and was surprised to see how detached and unlived the area looked. It was too clean and felt impersonal. Wally didn’t dare to go to the bathroom as he was scared that he would lose it if he saw Dick’s blood. He began rummaging through Dick’s belongings and came across a journal. But before he could get the chance to read it Jason came into the apartment using the spare key that Dick had given him.

_“What are you doing West? Haven’t you already done enough? I hope you are happy now that you are living your dream with your girlfriend. Why bother to come now when he is dead. When he can't help you. That's the only reason you talked to him after all."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was done ages ago but unfortunately, my monitor stopped working and this chapter was stuck in my computer. I couldn't even use my phone because I ACCIDENTLY BROKE THE SCREEN and my wifi stopped working. I finally got it repaired today so here's a chapter for you. Next chapter is the journal. Thank you for reading:)


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

I know it's been long that I updated, but I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS WORK. I've been going through some stressful situations and was sick the past week. I wanted the next chapter to be as accurate as possible so I've been doing research on it. Even though I feel better I'm not yet well enough to write the next chapter so you all may have to wait a little longer. I will never quit a story unless I am dead or something so I hope you still will be interested in reading this story. Wish you guys well.

-KAI LEAF


End file.
